Birthday
by Breezy2
Summary: Yami Bakura is upset because he dosen't think Ryou remembered his birthday.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the peice of cheeskace I'm eating and this story.Cool.Alright.Enjoy.  
  
Summary:Its Yami Bakura's birthday,and Ryou's too.Bakura's upset because he has to go to school, AND nobody remembered the Tomb Robber's Birthday.Not only that,He REALLY dislikes school and Ryou's making him go!Then he sees Ryou getting bullied,and his whole perpective changes. Comedy\Romance\ a TIINYYYY hint of Yaoi  
  
I'm upset.Why,You ask?Because tomorrow is my birthday!I'm five thousand and 17 years old tomorrow.Ryou is 17,exactly.Its his birthday,too.Ryou sees me looking sorta depressed,pats me on the sholder and tells me to cheer-up.He says for me to get some sleep because he's taking me to school. I ask him what school is and he tells me not to be stupid and goes upstairs. I go into my soul room and try to get some sleep.  
  
The next day,Ryou is up before the sun and throwing me out of bed.  
  
Ryou:Wake up,Bakura.It is 6:00 AM,And we have to get ready for school.  
  
I growl and try to go back to sleep.He drags me to the bathroom,throws me into the shower and turns on the water.How nice.Well...I'm awake now. 6 in the morning is too early to wake up.Period.I dont care what anybody says,It IS. And what is this SCHOOL thing about,anyway?Do you think I'd be a Tomb Robber if I cared one BIT about my education?I don't think so!AND another thing!! Ryou says we have a school dress code.Whats wrong with the way I normally dress? He drags me outside to this place called a Bus Stop. Theres a big nosiy thing outside.I tell him not to get on,It'll eat him.Then,on second thought,I shove him into it.Unfortunenlty,He drags me with him.Oh,Joy.  
  
First period is this thing called Social Studies.What?I dont need that.I'm an Anti-socialist.Oh well.They're sitting me next to Ryou.We're in the back of the class.Fun.Oooh..whats that??A class pet? A RAT?Dare I open the cage?I dare,I dare.  
  
Some blonde:EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!GATEWAY IS LOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1AAAAAAHHHH!!  
  
She scrabled onto her desk as did the rest of the class,even the bys.Ryou picked up the rat and stuck it down my shirt. Mental note to self:Kill Ryou ASAP.  
  
Me:AAAAHHHHHHHH!!AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!TINY LITTLE CLAWS!YOU WANT TO SEE MY CLAWS!?  
  
I was proceeding to claw the little rodent to shreds when I was sent to a place called the Office. Ryou came,too. A big stocky fat woman was there,and she started giving us the evil eye.  
  
Miss Stock-o:Ryou,I am very disappointed in you!And the new student,what is your name young man?  
  
Oh...was she talking to me?  
  
Miss Stock-o:Are you paying attention?  
  
My mental television: Buzzzz!Today,On the news,A slave has escaped---  
  
Miss Stock-o:YOUNG MAN!  
  
Oh....darnit...There goes my show.  
  
Me:What!!?  
  
Miss S:What's your name?  
  
Me:..Wouldnt you just love to know?  
  
I love making snide comments.Its just so much fun to see the look of complete and total shock plastered on their faces. Ryou:Bakura....  
  
awwwwwww...Hes always got to ruin my fun. Looking at the clock,I notice theres some sort of insect climbing up the wall.How nice. After miss Stock-o is done scolding us,we go back to class.They're mourning over the loss of Gateway the rat.I couldn't really care less.  
  
Home room. Home. Room. Homeroom?I still dont get this.We sit here and do nothing for 20 minutes.Wait,I take that back.We sit and stare at the teacher in the front and the little TV screen hanging from the celing that has the cheap school news on it.Oh,Joyful day,Isnt this going to be fun?  
  
English..I see.This is..um..fun.Considering the fact that I really dont know english very well.I considerably use old english,which is nice.Or French.Even better.But I'm mostly fluent in Arabic.English.Hm.I pay no attention at all.She's trying to teach us something about verbs.I know what a verb is,its a......Um..word. Heres another class,now,That Ryou and I are walking to.Math.Its basic skills math,Only because Ryou helps the other students who actually NEED BS math.We're there for another 20 minutes when we leave for andother class.Reading.Reading,Hm..I bet they don't read Heirgolyphics anymore.Edgar Allen Poe. Who the heck is that? And you know what I just remembered?Nobody said "Happy Birthday" to me,today. Or Ryou,for that matter.Oh well.Woo!Lunch time! Ryou and I are going off to the class called "Lunch".Sounds good.Lest go eat. Ryou splits up from me,saying he needs to go do something. I follow him to see exactly waht he's doing.  
  
Big Fat Bully:Ryou,Yous gots our homewoyk,Dun't ya?  
  
Ryou holds up some papers.  
  
Ryou:Y-yes.Here th-e-ey are.Take them,P-please don't hurt me today....  
  
I do not like this at all.After all,Ryou IS my Hikari.  
  
Bully:I sawd ya hangin' wif da new kid.He looks like yous.  
  
Me:Thats right,I do,don't I?We're both amazingly hot and cute.  
  
Am I self-centered,or what?  
  
Me:and I suggest you leave Ryou alone right now,Or I'll be forced to cause you immense bodily harm.  
  
The bully laughs.He walks up to me and looks down at me.Yes,Ryou and I are both sort of short. he laughs in my face,and I laugh back.Not really a laugh,but sort of a low chuckle.My wonderful low chuckle that slowly excalates into a laugh of complete and total suicidal insanity. And he backs away.Apparently,Hes not as dumb as I thought he was. I smile at Ryou.  
  
Me:Lets go get some food.  
  
Ryou beams, and he and I walk back to the lunch room.  
  
Ryou:Bakura...Thanks for helping me back there.They'd been doing that to me for a year now.Thanks again. And Happy Birthday.  
  
I blink.  
  
Ryou:You didn't think I forgot,did you?Silly.  
  
He tugs on my side-lock gently.  
  
Ryou:I got you a present,But you have to wat until we get home.  
  
Me:..Present?I never got a present before.  
  
Its true!Nobody cared about me enough to get me a present.  
  
This is certainly something new.  
  
We walk back to class,where the rest of the day goes fine,that is..If I exclude the fact that PE caused me to sprain my ankle.Ryou and I got home safely,though.  
  
Ryou:Okay,Bakura....close your eyes, and follow me.  
  
I close my eyes and follow him. Ryou:Okay..Open!  
  
I open my eyes to see...He decorated his whole room full of Egyptian artifacts,and made it look like,in all senses, a room in the Palace back in Egypt!Heiroglyphics cover the walls and everything!He even got me a set of paints and brushes so I can do my own Heirgoglyphics in the b;ank spaces he left. He sees my look of complete shock,and laughs.  
  
Ryou:Happy Birthday.  
  
Me:....If I wasn;t straight,I'd kiss you.  
  
Ryou:Theres nothing wrong with a kiss between friends.  
  
Me:........ So I kissed him.Hey...I don't lie!Seriously,I may be a bas----- err..well...I'm not a good person,But I don't lie.ON THE CHEEK,By the way. Like I said,I DUN LIE!! Or maybe.....maybe once,this is a lie.  
  
RYOUS POINT OF VEIW  
  
Oh,dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear. Did he just kiss me?I wasn't being serious.Oh,dear. And I've just used oh dear about 7 times in one paragraph.My English teacher is going to kill me.Oh dear!And now he's staring at me.AH!I'm staring at him!break away!Break away!!WHY WONT MY EYES BREAK AWAY!? I blink,shake my head and walk away. Bakura touches my sholder gently.I turn around and he smiles at me and kisses me.On the lips.Lightly,mind you,But it was still on the lips.I almost faint,but I end up leaning into the kiss. We both blush.  
  
Bakura:..Um..Happy Birthday? Yeah..Happy Birthday.  
  
He brushes a strand of hair away from my eyes and disappears into his soul room. I rush to the phone and call up Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi:Hello?  
  
Me:Yuugi,Its Ryou.You won't belive what happened,I want you to call up the gang and meet at the Game Shop,Okiare?  
  
Yuugi:Alright,but,whats this all about?Fill me in.  
  
Me:Its about Bakura.See you there. I hang up the phone before he can say anything else. I walk to the game shop. Honda,Jou,Anzu,Mai and even Malik are there.  
  
Malik:Spill it,Ryou!What did you call us all here for?I dun have all day,Marik and I have stuff to do!You know we've got to---  
  
Everybody:SHUT UP,MALIK!!!  
  
Malik:.........  
  
Me:Okay,Okay.....So,You know how school is normally a drag,Hai?Well,Today was Bakura's first day of school.You know how I always get bullied,Right?Well,Bakura was following me,and he saw me get bullied and he stopped them!  
  
Yami Yuugi:Right.And I'll finally begin to like Jump Rope.  
  
Me:I'm serious!He stopped them.And we both went to eat lunch and I told him "Happy Birthday". In gym,he sprained his ankle but he's alright...then we went home,and I gave him his birthday present. He stared at it for a while,then said,"If I wasn't straight,I'd kiss you." I thought he was just kidding around so I said,"Theres nothing wrong with a kiss between friends." And he.....  
  
everybody:KISSED YOU!?!?  
  
I nod.  
  
Me:But it was only on the cheek!  
  
everybody:*BIIG sigh of relief*  
  
Me:But before I left to come here,He touched my sholder,smiled at me, and kissed me.On the lips.Lightly,But...........I couldn't resist him.I can't figure how or why he became a Tomb Robber if he could just seduce anybody into giving him anything.  
  
I sigh.  
  
Malik:and how do you feel about Bakura?  
  
Me:N-nani?  
  
Malik: WELL?  
  
Me:.............He's.........not handsome.........But..he's cute.Okay,I said it,I think he's cute!I always thought I was straight until now,But it seems I'm not because I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomache whenever I see him,Like I WANT him to kiss me again,and.......Its just---  
  
Bakura:I'm Cute?Really?I think you're beautiful.  
  
He was listening the whole time!Why didn't anybody tell me!? He walks up to me and sits next to me.He puts his arms around me,Pulls me close to him, and kisses me.NOT lightly.This was like...like a tounge-in- throat kiss.He runs his tounge over my lips and whispers against them.  
  
Bakura:I love you.I always have,I was just afraid to tell you.But now I'm not.I truly love you,from the bottom of my black little heart.  
  
Yami Yuugi:.........I guess he wasnt lying. And he began to play double-dutch with Mai and Anzu.  
  
I blush and lick my lips, a nervous habit I developed a while back, and look at him through my eyelashes. He run his fingers through my hair.  
  
Me:How this for a birthday present...for both of us.  
  
Bakura:couldn't have been better. STORY NOW SWITCHING TO THIRD-PERSON MODE! CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!  
  
Bakura held Ryou close to him,snuggling his face in Ryou's hair and stroking him. "Why do you love me?You could have chosen anybody." "Because You're...well..YOU. Your sweet.Bittersweet,and the only one who ever really cared about me aside from Mother.You do look a bit like my mother..Your eyes."Bakura answered. He let go of Ryou and stood. "Um..alrighty then.See you when you get home." and he walked out the door of the Game Shop. Ryou put two fingers on his lips. "Please tell me He did NOT just say he loves me." "He said he loves you."Malik answered. Ryou hit Malik with his Card Deck. "Baka."He muttered."He loves me...Someone really loves me....and..I love him too."He realized. "I do........Id better get.See you guys in school!"  
  
  
  
Bakura blankly looked at the guitar in his hands. 'If Ryou can play this thing,So can I.' He thought.He strummed a few notes and began to sing to himself. "Fukai fukai mori no oku ni Ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukare hateta  
  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru Chiisai mama nara kitto Ima demo mietakara Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Itsuwariya uso wo matoi  
  
Tachi sugu mu koe mo naku Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kitsukanai mama  
  
Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mou ichido toberu darou Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
Ikite yuku dokomade mo  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
  
Arukidasu kimi to ima Bokutachi wa Ikiru hodo ni  
  
Nakushiteku sukoshizutsu  
  
Itsuwariya uso wo matoi  
  
Tachi sugu mu koe mo naku Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
Ikite yuku dokomade mo  
  
Furikaeru michi wo tozashi  
  
Aruiteku eien ni Tachi sugu mu koe mo naku Ikite yuku eien ni..........." "Bakura..Where did you learn to sing?" Ryou sat down next to him."You can play,too.You're a natural." He smiled. "I have my sources."Then he felt his back get a bit uncomfortable. "Is something wrong,Bakura?"Ryou asked. "..Ryou...would you love me if Iwas...different?Different than everybody else?" "You're already different than everybody else."Ryou answered."Why?" Bakura stood. "Ryou,I'm going to take you to my secret spot.Not even you could get there without my help." He grabbed Bakura's wrist and walked out the doo with him.  
  
"The ocean..."Ryou said,incrediously.Bakura took off his motorcycle helmet and stared at the water.His back was beginning to hurt. "Come Ryou."Bakura began to walk into the water. "Wait!Bakura,where are you---Your back.....whats wrong?!" Ryou gently touched the lumps on Bakura's sholderblades. "Don't touch...you'll get cut."Bakura said,taking off his shirt.Stubby black feathers were poking out of his sholderblades. "Stand back,Ryou." Ryou backed away slowly. Sudd | "WWOOOAAAHH!!"Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest. "Don't worry.You wont fall."Bakua laughed. They landed on a large peice of brown rock,jutting out in the middle of the ocean.It had the perfect veiw of the sunset over the sea and the way the skies changed color as the moon breathed her silver light on them. ".....Its beautiful....."Ryou gasped. Bakura wrapped his wings around Ryou,and rested his arms on Ryou's waist. "The lillies and primrose used to grow here,But...as my mother said,A rose in the light may look different at night,our love may wither,our dreams fall but tears for the Roses are shed by all. It means that beauty won't last forever,and when it's there nobody cares,But when the beauty is gone,Everybody misses it."He kissed Ryou's neck lightly. "Its just that....You're the only one I've ever cared about.And we get to see this together.Your the only one who gets to come to my secret spot,the only one I've ever kissed...You're my only.My Hikari,My KOIBITO...."Bakura stood,his back facig the wind. It blew his kimono and his hair,and a few black feather caught by the wind and floated away to follow they're own destinies. Ryou snuggled Bakura tightly. "I love you." "I love you too,Ryou."Bakura replied.  
  
  
  
"Woo hoo!To the park!This is fun!"Ryou laughed. Bakura's wings drooped,as did his sholders. "Whats so great about going to the park?"He asked flatly."ACK!"He almost leaped a few feet into the air. "Its a chipmunk!"Ryou was holding the furry rodent up to Bakura's nose."Give it a seed,it won;t bite." Bakura cautiosly pulled a sunflower seed from his pocket and smiled when the Chipmunk shoved it into his chubby little cheeks. They stayed there until the moon shone high overhead. Bakura pulled Ryou close to him.Ryou still wasn't used to being this close.He blushed and snuggled closer.He really didn't mind. They sat together for a short while,Before Ryou fell asleep on Bakura's sholder.Bakura wrapped his wings around Ryou and himself,settled himself down and fell asleep.  
  
THHEEEE EEEEENNNNNNDDDDDD...So cute,Wasn't it?! 


	2. Ryou's Bad Day

Disclaimer:I dont own anything but this story.YOU HEAR!? Good.Alright.Oh.But I DO own Cleao and Piyika....*dun ask about the name.O.o;*  
  
CHAPTER TWO:Spring break  
  
Ryou and Bakura's birthday was a while ago. They didn't cae anymore,They'd gotten the best present the two could have hoped for. Only one thing made it better. SPRING BREAK.  
  
Honda and Jou danced in circles,"MTV,HERE WE COME!!" Ryou laughed and said,"I probably wont go.I'm going to Egypt!" Jou shook him. "NO!SPRING BREAK!BEACH BABES IN BIKINI'S!!LOUD MUSIC!! ITS EVERYTHING A MAN COULD WANT!!" Ryou glanced at Bakura. "I have all I want,but I know he needs a bit of help on remembering who he is,and I promised I would help.Sorry guys." Bakura was poking at his broccoli. "Ew..Ryou,I think its alive.."He said,wrinkling his nose. Ryou stared. "Nonsense,Its not moving." Suddenly,The broccoli jumped. "AH!!"They both shrieked.Ryou backpedaled away from the plate,Pulling Bakura with him.They sat on the far wall of the kiten,eyes wide in fear. "What WAS that!!"Ryou screamed,loosing his cool for once. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALIVE!!"Bakura pointed out. Ishizu came in,picked up the broccoli and round... a small hamster. "There you are,Cleao.Were you scaring them?" Isis pet the hamster and stuck it in her pocket,leaving a sligtly upset Ryou and P.O. ed Bakura. "I'VE HAD BAD EXPERIENCES WITH HAMSTERS!!!!!!"he shrieked. *I am referrring to the story"Bakura vs. Furball"....hilarios,read...xD* "AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!" He stormed off,up the stairs,growling. "Hamsters....Hm..."Ryou raised his brows then happily walked off to see if he could kill the hamster. *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ "Ryou..Ive been teaching you how to read Tarot cards,Yes?"Bakura asked,Shuffling a deck. "Mhm."Ryou replied. "I want you.... to read my fortune."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE:I actually have Tarot cards,and this is a real reading that I did for one of my friends.** "Um..The Queen of Wands,The Tower,The Ace of Pentacles,The Devil and the Ace of Swords. The Queen of wands represents a person whom is capable of doing a number of things at once.The Tower highlights the need to dismantle old stuctures.The Ace of Pentacles reveals a new beginningMateially.The Devil says you need to think more seriously, And the Ace of Swords shows a new beginning that may seem initially disrupting."He pointed the cards and tapped them,(turned them sideways) as he described them. "All in all,It seems that you're trying to deal with more than one thing from the past,and that you need to get rid of them and you should get something new in return.You need to think about the future,not the past,and a sweep of new things should happen."He said,biting his lip thoughtfully.Bakura smiled. "You are GOOD. You're a natural." Ryou collected the cards,then frowned. "Hm..I'll be bac--OW!Stupid doorways.." He growled,walking into a doorway. "I'M OKA--" He was cut short my a yelp.He'd stepped on his Cat's tail.The cat,in his pain, ran into a wall,which caused a lamp to tip over. Ryou,In his shock,stumbled backwards,Tripped over the lamp cord,Fell against the wall and narrowly missed the lampshade,but which caused the book-shelf next to him to fall and almost crush his kitty. "I need glasses..." he growled. 


	3. Ryou Gets Glasses

Ryou gets Glasses  
  
Last time: "No,I'm--OW!!Stupid doorway...I'm really,REEALLY okay now.Oki---" he tripped and fell on his face...then tripped over his shoelaces....and stepped on his cat,then tripped over the cord on the lamp,poked himself in the eye with his ice-pack,then slipped on the ice.He needs glasses.BADLY.  
  
~Yami to Hikari~  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
NOW... "Okay,mister...Ryou Bakura,Yes?" "Indeed."Ryou replied. "Alright..hows this?" "I can't see."He replied,flatly. "Alright..this?" This optomotrist was really getting on his nerves.He came for GLASSES.Not for a full eye-check up!!!For goodness sake,give him the contacts and let him LEAVE already!!!!!!!!!!! "Thats a little bit better."He replied,calmly. "Alrighty then.I'm Dr. Swatski,I'll see wether or not you qualify for contacts,and if not,we'll see what strength your glasses will have to be." "Okiare."Ryou replied,sitting back and swinging his feet off of the raised chair. ~What's Glasses?~Bakura asked,Sounding stupid. Ryou chuckled,shook his head lightly and explained,/When people's eyes start being assholes.../He growled at himself for this,"And start seeing badly,you need glasses.They help you see,whatever you have.I think I'm Far-sighted.I can't see ANYTHING close to me.And--" "Who are you talking to?"Dr.Swatski asked,Not seeing Ryou's Yami,**whom was inside the Ring...** "Oh..uh..I have..um..split personalities."Ryou replied,thinking of something. "Oh great,That just made me sound crazier...."He muttered.Swatski sweatdropped. "Erm....Dont worry about it.Alright.Um..You qualify for Contact lenses,whch would have to be power 2,because I heard that you couldn't see anything near you.Does your split personality need glasses too?"He asked,joking. "No. He says he can see just fine,and its not his fault that I have bad eyes. And I know it's not,Baku,but--Dont tell me to--THATS RUDE!!Oh,My!!No,no,DON'T DO THAT---DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND BEAT YOU WITH A PLUNGER!!" Bakura was in Ryou's soul-room,Having fun breaking things..Like a pot...and a vase... and a WINDOW?! ~I think is fun.You're freaking out your Eye-doctor-guy- person-man-thing....whats he called again...?~ "AN OPTOMOTRIST!!"Ryou shrieked,pulling his hair. "Um...I think you might want the person next door...." "I DONT NEED A PSYCIATRIST!Just GIVE me my glasses so I can GET OUT OF HERE....."Ryou growled.Swatski gave Ryou his perscription,and a recommendation for the Peanut Gallery down the street. /You cause me a BUNCH of trouble,do you know that?!/He snarled. ~Oh,touchy touchy,scary scary!~Bakura replied in a freakish voice. /I will hurt you./Ryou replied,flatly.  
  
I know,I know,Short chappie,but I'm a writers block today!!I'm supposed to be going to the hospital later for EXTINSIVE LEG PAINS...The fact that my cat is an ass and keeps attacking me IS NOT HELPING. R&R,PLLEEEEAASSE!!Tell me if I should let Seto Kaiba know about Bakura and Ryou's relationship. 


	4. Ryou's insanity and Manchi

Ryou--somehow--had gone clinically insane scine the last time Seto had seem him. It had been raining fordays,and the street was flooded with three feet of water--AND RYOU WAS RIDING HIS BIKE! "I have a secret that nobody knows,alalalalal!Wait..was that a car that just floated by?Some amazingly large carbohydrates are also floating by.How amazingly peculair." He heared barking in the tune of Bachs ninth symphony, and turned to see his dog,swimming down the street. "MANCHI!!!!!!!" "AAOOOO!!" "MANCCCHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" "AOOO!" "MMMMAAAAANNNNNCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!"Ryou finally caught his stupid dog. "Why you are out here is a question that shall remain unanswered.Besides,I need you.You're my emergency food supply!" The dog went limp. "Aww..what happened to all that energy you had just a minute ago?...BESIDES!I need you to plump and firm when I eat you.Yeah..just you and some broccoli....HEY?!Wheres my bike!?I only turned away for 30 seconds to a minute and half and already my bike has been STOLEN!"He stood,tied the dog to his chest with a scarf. "HIWEVER,I SHALL NOT LET THIS GET ME DOWN!I'LL JUST SWIM HOME!!"He cried,not noticing his bike float by behind him. The dog whimpered. "Uh..Ryou..Is that you?"Seto asked. "LOOK!ITS KAIBA!!" he yelled at nobody in particular."WHY ARE YOU IN MY DIMENSION OF HELLISH HUNGER WHEN MY EMERGENCY FOOD SUPPLY SEEMS TO NOT LIKE ME!?" "UH....Ryou,are you okay?" "Yes.I am fine,Thanks for your concern."Ryou smiled sheepishly."Um..Can I have a ride home?Bakura's probably worried sick." \\DAMN RIGHT I AM!!\\ Bakura growled.\\EXACTLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!?YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO THE STORE T BUY EGGS!\\ Ryou sweatdropped. ::Erm......I..guess I got a bit..uh..sidetracked.Hey,did you know that Manchi got loose?:: \\No,But I do now.\\ "Ryou...?"Seto noticed the glazed look on his face. "Sorry.Just talking to Bakura.He said he was worried about me." "Ch'. The Tomb Robber?Scince when does he worry about you?" "Oh,thats right.You werent there.We..um...kinda..fell..in..Um..love." "Oh?"Seto raised a brow."I guess Icould drop you off at home." "Oh!Domo arrigatou,Seto-kun!!" Manchi cried. "SHUT UP,DOG."Ryou snarled. Both Seto and Manchi sweatdropped. *** "Bakkkuurraaa!"Ryou called."Seto is heeereee!He wants to seeeeee you!!" "I'll be down in a sec,Ara. Just let me--OW!" at that moment,Bakura rolled down the flight of steps,Hit the bottom and stared blankly up at Ryou. "You're wearing a towel."Ryou observed. "I was in the shower."Bakura shot. Ryou helped Bakura stand, and Bakura held out his hand to shake Seto's. Seto looked at it blankly,then shoook his hand. "Ryou tells me you two are....in love.So?" Bakura kissed Ryou lightly,Then nodded at Seto. "Yeah.It was just a misunderstanding at first,but yeah."Bakura confirmed. Ryou patted his head. "Flufffffyyy...Hey..Did you use my shampoo!?" Bakura: sweatdroped. "Uh......Nice talking to ya,Seto,Gotta go." "COME BACK HERE!THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS ASK ME FIRSSSSSSTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" "You still would have said no!" "I WOULD HAVE BOUGHT YOU YOUR OWN!" Seto shook his head sadly. Manchi sighed. *** Ryou awoke to stare into the eyes of--MANCHI!He looked again--he had sleep- walked. He was in the kicthen,A cleaver in one hand and the pepper in the other. Poor Manchi was curled into a ball on the cutting board,staring up at Rou,pleadigly. "Eh..heheh..It seems that while Ryou was sleeping,His brain was taking care of the needs for his body. I EVEN HAVE THE SALT!SAALLLTYYY!!!"the threw the salt onto the ground and sweapt Manchi into his arms. "Aw..dont worry Manchi..I wouldn't eat you like that,No,not at all."He pet Manchi lightly."No,I'd have to make sure you're cooked right and stuffed,just like a turkey."He said with a smile. Manchi sweatdropped. "Ryou!Are you thinking about eating my dog?"Bakura tapped his foot on the linoleum. "Um..not at all."  
  
STUPID,POINTLESS,INANE chapter introducing..MANCHI THE DOG!Err\ emergency food supply. O.O; 


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer:dammit!not again!*Kills the disclaimer*Uh...Hi?  
Bakura and Ryou sat curled up together on the couch.They heard The Ring was a pretty scary movie,so they went out and rented the DVD.  
  
"AH!!"Ryou shrieked,Clining to Bakura. Bakura chuckled,and bit into his candy apple.  
  
"Ow!Damn..Candy...You wanna fight!?"Bakura then proceeded to gnaw through the apple,and Ryou shook his head sadly.  
  
They had been geting closer for the past few months,especially scince Ryou's father should be coming home soon for Christmas. Ryou was slightly worried about how he would present Bakura to father,and state the fact that they were dating....Ah,Bakura would do it himself..Oh dear!Baky needed to work on his people skills!Ryou sat up and dragged Bakura to his bedroom and sat him at the desk in the corner.He opened his drawer,Pulled out a pencil and a peice of paper,and flipped on the light-switch.  
  
"Baku,Im going to teach you how to be nice."  
  
"But Im not ni--"  
  
"Hush!Just listen and copy off of me,Okay?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
By the end of the week,Bakura had learned manners,which was a BIIIG jump.One problem--Ryou's father was home.  
  
"Ryou!"He called. Shinichi Bakura dropped his bags and sat in the living room.  
  
"Father!"Ryou hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek."How was your trip?How long will you be staying?Did you bring anything back for me?Did you meet any nice girls?Did you make any new discoveries?"  
  
"Wow,you have alot of questions,Son.To answer them,In order,Fun,three months,of course,not really,not sure if its important of not yet."  
  
"Oh.WHAT DID YOU BRING!?"  
  
Shinichi pulled out a dagger and sword.The dagger had a white casing and a silver blade,With a Ying-Yang etched on the hilt.The hilt was also white,But one black stripe swirled up and around it.Inside the stripe,Faint golden heiroglyphics were carved.The sword had a black casing,and black hilt with a white stripe sworling through it.The white stripe bore hiroglyphics,also highlighted in gold.The blade itself was gold-plated,but again,the Ying-yang sign was there,Only it was reversed.Ryou studied them carefully,then looked up at his father.  
  
"I know someone who can read these."  
  
"Read the writing?Those are signs we've never seen before,If we cant dicipher them,nobody can."  
  
"Bakura can."Ryou turned."Bakura!!come downstairs!!"  
  
"Hold on!"Bakura called back.  
  
"Who's Bakura?A kid with our last name as his first name...?"  
  
"Actually,Bakura's his nickname,He dosent know his real name."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
At that moment,Bakura stumbled down the stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth and his hair tied into a loose pony-tail.His hair was straightened,making the pony-tail hang down to his waist.He lay at the bottom of the stairs,slightly dazed. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Uh..Father..thats..Bakura.Bakura,This is father."  
  
"Uh..Pleasure,Im sure.Um...who are you?" Bakura stood and dusted himself off.The toothbrush shimmered and disappeared.He held out his hand,Careful not to jab Shinichi with his claws.  
  
"Im Bakura.I live with Ryou.To make a long story short,I actually live inside that Ra-damned Ring you brought him."  
  
"The golden one?You cant live inside the Ring,There's no such thing as magic."  
  
"Baku...Father is a skeptic."Ryou let a smirk creep onto his lips."Show him what you've got."  
  
Bakura grinned back and lowerd his head slightly,Hunching his sholders.  
  
"My pleasure." He chuckled.He raised his head at stared at Shinichi,His eyes glowing a dim red. "Take that pot over there,for example.Im going to make it burst into flames."  
  
"Must you always be destructive?"Ryou sighed.  
  
"Yes."Bakura replied,simply.Ryou sweatdropped. Bakura closed one eye and aimed his finger at the pot.He began muttering out of the corner of his mouth,While making a circle around the pot with his finger. "Heed me now...hear me,and lend thee thy power...Let the flames from below seal this pot's fate..."A ring of fire began to form around the pot.He pulled his finger up and pointed at the celing. "Fireball!"The ring closed around the pot,and the pot became engulfed in flames. Bakura blew his finger.  
  
"........Uh.....wow...."Shinichi managed to stammer.  
  
"Um..There are two other things I need to tell you,Father.First one is that Bakura CAN read that writing,and that he DOES live in the ring."  
  
"Then..will he read the writing for us?"  
  
Bakura read the hilts of the sword and dagger.  
  
"Dust to dust,Ashes to ashes.Sundown to sunrise,Light will rise as the Darkness dies.Yami and Hikari will together fight,By the day and through the night. One thing is certian,the rest is lies,The flower that once bloomed forever dies.A rose in the light make look different at night,but a shawl shall cover all that should be revealed..."Bakura read. He looked at Ryou.  
  
"You're intellectual.Whats it mean?It mentioned US."  
  
"Not US,Parsay,But it did mention something about Hikari and Yami,Light and Dark,Light and Night and a shawl that covers what should be revealed.I think its saying that.....The light and Dark should join together to fight against something,But that something that they should be fighting against is here,but they do not know it yet until it reveals itself.And that there may be something deeper that needs to be uncovered."  
  
"Uh..Ryou?Um...whats the OTHER thing about Bakura that you were going to tell me?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Um..well........Bakura and I........Like..................."Ryou decided to blurt it all out."BAKURAANDIAREDATINGEACHOTHER,ANDIKNOWWE'REBOTHGUYSBUTILOVEHIMANDHELOVES MEANDTHATSALLTHATREALLYMATTERSINTHEEND!!" (Bakura and I are dating each other,And I know we're both guys,But I love him and he loves me,and thats all that really matters in the end)  
  
"....................................."Shinichi said.(muwahaha..I am so evil.O.o;)"No.No no NO.My son is not gay!"  
  
"Im not gay!"you protested."Im bisexual."He correted."I swing either way,I dont think love has a gender.I think the person is the only one that matters."  
  
"Ryou..."Bakura snuggled him from behind.Ryou lifted his hand behind him and stroked Bakura's cheek,Then looked pleadigly at his father.  
  
"Please let him stay.Besides,even if you dont,he will."Ryou shrugged. Shinichi sneered.  
  
"I dont like this idea.Not one bit."Ryou brightened up.  
  
Dust to dust,Ashes to ashes.Sundown to sunrise,Light will rise as the Darkness dies.Yami and Hikari will together fight,By day and through the night. One thing is certian,the rest is lies,The flower that once bloomed forever dies.A rose in the light make look different at night,but a shawl shall cover all that should be revealed...  
  
Ryou didnt know how right he was.  
DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Jikon--The Fire Beast!! 


End file.
